


The Holly and the Ivy

by clgfanfic



Series: Shadow Chasers/X-Files - Little St. Nick [8]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, it's that time of year - again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holly and the Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine The Yule Tide #3 under the pen name J.P. Cads.

"No."

"C'mon, Scully," Mulder pleaded, galloping several steps to catch up as his partner continued down a basement hallway of the J. Edgar Hoover building.  Walking in the wake of her flapping raincoat, he continued, "But--"

"No, Mulder," she said.  "Absolutely not."

"Scully—"

"No.  And you're _not_ going to change my mind, so stop whining."

"I don't whine," Mulder countered.

Dana fought back a grin.  "Yes.  Sometimes.  Like now."

"Scully, the inability to compromise is—"  He pulled up short as she turned into their office, the course placing him on a direct intercept with the doorjamb.  Sidestepping the obstacle, he followed her into the cluttered room.  "—A sign of a troubled mind."

Dana pulled her raincoat off and hung it on the coat tree, then smoothed her pantsuit before she looked up, meeting Mulder's imploring gaze.  "No."

"Why?  Didn't you enjoy yourself last year?"

"That's not the point, Mulder," she said, sitting down at her desk and reaching for a waiting file.

Mulder reached out, tugging the file out of her hand.  "Benny told me Jon's really looking forward to seeing you," he said softly, a slight grin on his lips.

Dana's eyes dropped closed and she sighed heavily.  He was pandering to her baser instincts.  And it was working, damn him.

Her eyes popped open and she leaned back in her chair.  "Then why didn't Jon tell me that himself?"

Mulder's eyes rounded slightly.  "You've seen him?  Recently?  When?"

Scully fought back a grin at her partner's surprised and suspicious expression. "That, Mulder, is none of your business."  Her hands came up to fend off his questions.  "But in the interest of not having to deal with your questions all day, I'll just say that I saw Jon two weeks ago.  We attended a concert."

"Oh," Mulder said, his shoulders slumping slightly.  Then his face lit up.  "But you know how… _shy_ he is," he explained.  "Maybe he couldn't tell you how much he wanted to see you at the party."

"Mulder, all he could talk about was going to a Christmas party the head of his department is throwing."

"A ruse," Mulder countered.  "So you wouldn't feel pressured.  He's a. . . considerate kind of guy."

Dana folded her arms across her chest and studied her partner.  There was more going on here than met the eye.  "All right, Mulder, what is it?" she demanded.

"What?"

"Why do you want me to go to this… party?"

"Because you'll have a good time.  Jon will be there."

"Dr. MacKenzie and I don't have to go traipsing off to who knows where to enjoy the Holiday, Mulder."

"New England."

"Pardon?"

"Benedek told me the party's in New England this year."

Scully's expression turned slightly wistful.

"So it's not like we'll have a long flight.  We might even be able to drive.   _If_ you decide to go, of course.  But if you don't I'm sure Jonathan is going to be just… devastated."

She sighed heavily.  It wasn't like she'd really made plans with her family.  She could still drop in on them on the 26th or 27th.  And as much as she hated to admit it, she'd had a good time the year before, even if she did still think that Mr. Claus was an escapee from an asylum – you'd have to be to live with a bunch of foul-tempered midgets and nine smelly reindeer.

But his wife was a real sweetheart, very grandmotherly – in fact, she rather reminded Dana of Angela Lansbury – and maybe, just maybe she'd be able to get Jon to loosen up a little this year.  _Not that he didn't last year_ , she thought, remembering his limbo challenge to the reindeer.

"All right, I'll—"

"Yes!" Mulder cried happily.  "I _knew_ —"

"Mulder!" she snapped and he fell silent.  "I was about to say that I'll agree to go on _one_ condition."

"And that is?"

"You promise me that you'll have me back here by the morning of the 27th so I can see my family."

"Deal," he agreed, then wagged his eyebrows at her.  "But maybe you should ask MacKenzie to drive you back?"

"In case you're able to talk Mr. Claus into finally giving you a ride in his sleigh?"

"Scully, if we don't have dreams, life just isn't worth living."

She shook her head.  How did she let Mulder talk her into things like this?


End file.
